Annabeth's School
by Wolf-P.J-2.0
Summary: <html><head></head>Title explains, there is a small summary inside. Percabeth later.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi My faithful followers! I know I haven't updated Our Story in awhile but, I've been busy. Anyway, Lets get on with this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: Mr. Riordan owns Percy Jackson, sadly.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jane's POV<em>**

I laughed at my friends feeble attempt to carry multiple pizza boxes," Annabeth?" She looked up," What Jane?" I smiled sneakily," Let's play truth or dare." The rest of our friends nodded. Annabeth shrugged," Sure, but i'm not going first." "I WANT TOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Annabeth's eyes widen," Okay..." I smiled," Annabeth, Truth or Dare?" She paused," Truth." I smiled," Who do you have a crush on?" I wiggled my eyebrows while winking at Jak. Who likes Annabeth," You guys don't know him..." I looked at her," WHAT IS IS NAME ANNABETH CHASE?" She looked to the ground," Percy... Jackson." I pause when Ellen spoke up," Wasn't he in a national manhunt?" She nodded," How the Hell do you know him." She blushed deeply," I, um..." My eyes widen," Did you, ya know?" She shook her head," He's been my friend since we where 12." I nodded. The doorbell rung and Annabeth walked over to it. Next thing I heard was," PERSEUS JACKSON!" Then," GODS! DO YOU WANT ME TO START CALLING YOU ANNIE!" This went on for a while before Annabeth came back to us. She sighed," YOU BETTER GO AND TAKE A SHOWER!" I looked at Annabeth with a raised eyebrow," That him." She nodded," He came to visit."

After a round or 2 of Truth or Dare, a boy with black wind-blown hair walked down the stairs. He gave Annabeth a puppy-dog face which was adorable. Annabeth sighed," Fine Sea-weed brain, give me a hug.". A smile erupted on his face as he hugged her. She sighed," This Is Percy guys. Percy meet, Jane, Jak and Ellen." Percy looked at Jak with an unhappy look. Next thing surprised me, Annabeth slapped him," Never just show up randomly at my house without telling me first." HE pouted and she smiled," How's Sally doing?" HE smiled at the topic," She's doing fine, Paul is awesome." Annabeth shook her head and turned to us," Alright its 8:00 time to go." Jak looked at Percy," Shouldn't he be going to, I'm sure Fredrick wouldn't be happy to see a boy in here." Annabeth Looked at Jak," First, He lives in NYC and second, my dad loves Percy." Jak put his head down, leaving," BYE ANNIE!" I yelled," DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is just a spoiler, so this is not the first chapter. How do you like it? <strong>_

_**WOLF OUT!**_


	2. Jak don't come back

_**Hi Loyals!**_

**_Disclaimer_**_**: I no own anything (not even my life I'm Hera's Pawn.. JK)**_

* * *

><p>Jak's POV<p>

It was our first day of school and I was super excited to see Annabeth but not so much Percy, who Annabeth had told us was staying with her till the end of the year. I was angry that he had stolen her from me like that, sure I'd only know Annabeth for a year but that didn't mean anything. We were fifteen and in love. _**(Personally this is not my style and this person I created is killing me...)**_I sighed when the door bursted open and Percy was carrying Annabeth bridal style, the former on the other hand was kicking and screaming to have him let her go. She freed herself and ran out the doors, Percy in close follow. I decided to follow them and evidently my other friends had the same idea.

*outside*

We followed Percy and Annabeth to a bush behind the school. We peered in, even though there was large thorns and annoying branches. To my surprise Annabeth was sitting in Percy's arms, At this moment in time I wish he was me and I was him. _**(If Only you knew... Mortal.)** _Percy was stroking her hair, then I realized Annabeth was doing something Annabeth never did... She was crying. I wanted to comfort her but that would mean ruining my cover. Percy's hand stopped stroking her hair and reached down to grab Annabeth's hand. He slipped his fingers through her and kissed her forehead. I was surprised Annabeth didn't Judo Flip Percy or something. She looked up, a sob carefully escaping her lips. Percy looked at her with concern," It's okay Annabeth it'll never happen again... you're fine Nothing will happen to you, never again I promise." That got me thinking what had happen to them, I got up nearly puking from what I had just saw. Annabeth didn't need Percy, she need me not him.

Lilli's POV (That is not a grammatical error.)

I awed at the cute moment the two teens just had. You see, i'm the school's match maker and I'm a daughter of Venus. I could sense the love between the two and I still found it adorable. The weird thing is I could sense that the two were demigods, I had also seen Annabeth pull out the -rarer than Imperial Gold- rare Celestial Bronze dagger. I wonder if there is more then one camp, or maybe their Grandparents were Demigods. You never know...


End file.
